pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
__TOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 ---- Questions and Comments Hey Crimson! I missed a day in my contributions for the first time in any wiki D: Anyway, I wanted to ask you what the requirements are in order to become a sysop on this wiki. I am not asking for any promotions as I need more work on this wiki, but just a curiosity question. 23:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok. I am actually interested in becoming a sysop, but I feel like I need to show effort in anti-vandalism and contribute a bit more. Do you mind if I create a page for users to report vandalism? 23:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok. I actually had a page idea but that is similar so I'll use that. Now are you asking me to fix that page or just use it? 23:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Elite Four I have now started work on the Elite Four pages. I alreay completed Will and Sidney's pages and am going to work on Aaron. Since Lorelei and Shauntal are already finished I don't need to work on them. After that, it's Koga (Gen II and IV), Phoebe and Bertha, then Bruno (Gen II and IV), Glacia and Flint and finally Karen, Drake and Lucian. Also, two more episode articles and I'll create another chain in the Original Episodes template. I imagine you have another edits badge coming up. It was awesome the way you got pics of the va's You keep up the good work and so will I. We'll both try to make this the best, and most accurate, pokemon wikia there is. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Just doing my best. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizim When I went to Category:Characters, I found this: " 01:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Articles in this categor'out characters in the Pokémon franchise.'y are ab" I Cut it to show you here, and I erased it. I suggest you block him/her. - Monobook Skin :Looks awesome. Another thing, why did you do that monobook skin? The one here is the one I am talking about. Okay. - Charitwo :According to Charitwo's contributions, he hardly made constructive edits to the Pokemon articles fixing typo errors and adding more info. Do you know why? ::That could be correct. He also appeared to be disliked by many people. Do you know why lots of people disliked him? :: ::I really ''dislike Charitwo. He's an arrogant little git, showing off and all. He even shot down my request to become an Admin. on Community Wikia stating that, "There already are enough Admins on the Wiki. We don't need inexperienced Users like you." He actually adopted Pokemon Wiki and demoted himself as he was a VSTF member come Community Coucil Member, and to him, a local Bureaucrat must have seemed quite powerless. Jello Rabbit, Charitwo is an insensitive, power abusing git. If I really had the chance, I'd kick his butt. You really don't want to mess with. Really, I'd impeach him from VSTF if I had the power. But thankfully, I've applied for a job on Wikia as Community Support Staff Member and if the request is successful (a 40% chance since I'm not 18), I'll become a Wikia Staff or maybe a Helper. I don't care which, I'll demote Charitwo from Community Council, VSTF and Chat Moderator and block him globally for 100 years and the crime is: ''"Abuse of power, not acting like a proper VSTF" Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You really need to grow the hell up with your dislike of people. You can't become an admin on Central when you're as inexperienced as you are. And actually, he is proper VSTF, you however, are just an eighteen year old that's as immature as a twelve year old. Seriously, I act older than you, and I'm fourteen with a damn big amount of emotional issues. And I doubt you'll be getting the job now. You're petty. You create blogs about people you dislike. Call people gits. And I'm reporting you to staff for personally attacking users. 13:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't know Charitwo, BassJapas. He was evil. It would be funny if he was asking us if he could be admin. (too funny.) - He was not evil, he got sick of immature users going into a hissy fit every time he denied them something. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 13:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You got some of it correct: Every time, he denied them something. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Evanf, I don't know him? I'm in the IRC 24/7. Whether I'm actually talking in the channels, or just idling and doing my wiki work. I use #wikia, as does Charitwo. To call him evil is just letting your pettiness out. He's doing his job. And if you don't like that, leave. Because I personally am sick of hearing about someone not liking another user on this wiki. Where I come from, you get blocked for that, because it's a personal attack. So grow up, because you're all acting younger than I am. So like I said, grow the hell up. Because seriously, he's doing his job and you're making yourselves look like a bolond. 13:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) On chat, he acts quite friendly because he knows that Staff is always moderating it and he can't abuse his power. But he can block someone without the Staff knowing. Oh please, hardly anyone checks the Block List anymore. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've actually had private chats with him. So stop being a petty little seven year old. And I apologize for the excess amount of "You have new message (last change)" Crimson. 14:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone drop it, my talk page is not for community discussions. And quit insulting Charitwo, he had to put up with immature users for three years, if you don't like him, keep it to yourselves, it just shows immaturity and ineptitude. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, fine, last comment: He abused his power. A proper and responsible Bureaucrat listens to the Users complaints and tries his best to solve them. If he knew that he wasn't capable of doing that, he shouldn't have become a Bureaucrat in the first place. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Copy from Bulbagarden Can you delete these two pages Bulbasaur ( and Ivysaur (? He is most likely trying to create every Pokemon. He copied from Bulbagarden. - Images :My edits are junked full of images tagged for deletion. Reminding you. I have a question I ahve a question,why can't we use content from the bulbapedia?It's kinda weird.Personaly prefer wiki way more than bulbapedia .It just seems kinda odd that thjis is like a game of tugawar for who get's a certain fact. Thankyou, KateWolf 17:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's considered plagiarism. And although copying content from other wikis isn't illegal, it's not right and it shouldn't be done. 17:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Unova Learnsets You'll be quite pleased to hear that I finished all the learnsets from Tympole to the end. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 20:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki Facebook and Twitter Account So, I have a proposal to make a Pokémon Wiki Facebook and Twitter account, as it can help us get more users, and that'll be really beneficial to the wiki. It also allows us to put important messages up that people might not see on the wiki. What do you think? 22:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, well, I'll set it up. And there's some stuff that could be done to make it show on the main page. But it's a bit confusing, so I'd need admin to implement it, because it's hard to explain. But I don't want to ask of that. 22:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hi I-IV Learnsets So, with Unova Learnsets done I thought I'd do the most logical thing and add the Gen V learnsets to all the other Pokemon pages, only thing is I'm not sure how to format it either like Bulbasaur's page with each generations learnset having its own page or Charizard's page where all of the learnsets except the V gen learnset have their own page. Let me know which format to use. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 04:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nurse Joy I have improved the Nurse Joy article greatly, except for the info on the Pokémon she used. You have to admit it looks better. And did a touchup on Liza's page as well. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It was a total mess before with pictures in the description (all over the place) and the new AnimePokemon templates helped a little. And if I recall correctly, didn't Liza have a whole bunch of Charizard at Charicific Valley along with Ash's Charizard and Charla? I guess I'd better get to work on All of Nurse Joy's pokemon: Her Audino, other pokemon, borrowed, befriended and given away as well. That's a lot of work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Angry Birds :Do you play the series of Angry Birds? I luv it ;). ::Its this. Now do you recognize it? :::About User of the Month, why did Bullet gain the most votes? I don't really care winning, but it would be personally kewl 8). Actually using forums Instead of using blogs for suggestions and things, that we should use forums. Because that's what the forums are supposed to be used for. Like Arceus's recent blog, that would be something that should go into a forum. I'm completely willing to watch over them to make sure that topics don't go unresolved (I do the same on Zeldapedia), because blog comments get lost in the pages, and it's not a good thing if a Staffer or admin needs to read over them. 16:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I forgot how to archive my talkpage as I haven't done so in awhile. Think you could help me out. xD [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 19:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki: Requests for Adminship :Many users were expecting it. Seeing it is the end of the month or close enough here, are we allowed to open it? I don't seemingly care for it much, but many users are expecting it and it is bugging me. I don't mean to harrass you. I was just telling you that users like Evanf (possibly?) and Bullet Fransisco wanted it to open :3. ::I thought you were going to pwn me when I was going to write this message. Why didn't you? Thanks for not, but ittook me a lot of courage to write the message. } :::Well I think I saw something like that. If I am supposingly one of the users to be promoted, I kinda want it to be surprise like when I wake up next morning and go on the computer, I will see sysop powers unexpectedly seeing that I only have an hour and a half of computer left. It's just my preference because when I am already on the computer, it won't be so much of a surprise when I get the powers via already being on the computer. Thanks and remember this if I am a candidate because it is my preference. Mistakes in the PKMN series :Why is Golduck nor Psyduck part Psychic-type? That is plain disturbing... Requests for Adminship Hi! I'm creating the page for adminship requests. If its a problem you can delete it. Also, what is the criteria for becoming an administrator? Also, don't you mean 2 Users will become an Administrator? I'm sayin' because there are 2 inactive admins. (Jargoness and Kefalonitis namely) Also, what'dya think 'bout my Senate? Last, can I nominate myself on the Requests for Adminship page? Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly... seeing it is the end of May... I'd like to point out that on all other wikis you are allowed to nominate yourself. And I should be allowed to nominate myself, as some of the current requests aren't of the highest standard. 15:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :@Arceus - The requests page is fine, I suppose you should be able to nominate yourself, I have seen other wikis that allow it. To me, your senate idea is just your way of getting revenge on Ciencia, especially since your first rule was about not abusing powers. A senate sounds like just a way to make things hard to get resolved. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Senate, Ciencia Hi! I assure you, that the Senate is not a way for getting revenge at Ciencia. Even if I put up an impeachment request, I need a valid reason, 10 users support and half of the Senate's support. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Arceus The God of Pokemon I am honestly getting sick of his immaturity. He's acting like a seven year old and is making, not only himself, but the wiki look bad. He's also holding himself in a pathetic manner, of which he will not refrain from calling me a he, when I have clearly stated that I am a girl, much like he did with Ciencia. I have some views on his immaturity, which I can tell you in the IRC if you'd like when I get home. I'd also like something to be done about him and his rubbing of the fact that he'll become a helper, which is actually very unlikely, since he's acting more immature than a seven year old, and the whole Ciencia is evil thing and his Charitwo slagging. I'm getting sick of him just going around acting like he's better than he is, because in reality, he's just making himself seem like a little kid. 17:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for not being there. I wrote this message while at school, and wasn't aware that my internet would be down when I got home. However, I am on my sister's computer, so I'm currently on the IRC, and trying to get the internet to work on my desktop, so I'm currently on, but trying to make up for lost time since I lost about six hours of work. 00:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The Nominations :When do they end? Hey Crimson, can we do the FU interview? --Bullet Yeah, also change up the FU thing and the Featured Pokemon, add in the questions, I will fill them in. Bullet mon?}} I LOVE Entei Bakugan Users Wiki Hello ! We would like you to join us on Bakugan Users Wiki! If you want to edit our vast collection of Bakugan pages and User pages, to just chatting about anything you want, or just hangin' out! Come visit us! You could even join in our occasional contests, projects, and other events! You could even join an editing team! So come on down and take a look at our wonderful wiki. Lord of Pyrus Ban this Troll The User Lordofpyrus would like a nice long ban(I'd perma-ban, but it's your call) for placing unwanted messages on notable wiki members talk pages about joining his wiki and then he flamed me when I told him he'd get blocked for such action. Idiots these days... [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Aye User:Lordofpyrus's most recent edit isn't the most accepted. And doesn't fly. Adminly powers in order. 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unjustified Accusations Sorry, Crimson, won't happen again. I promise. :D However, it might, if Charitwo were to return, demote you and seize power. Then it'll be the The Battle of Bunker Hill all over again. Fortunately, VSTF does not have access to User rights... :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't be ridiculous. Charitwo is the one who promoted Crimsonnavy to sysop/bureaucrat. Wait... :On the comments on my nomination for adminship said you said that users can ask for the rights if you think they are fit. I am making sure if it is that or a misunderstanding. Don't care cuz I am not as obsessed on gaining powers like I used to :p. ::Ok. Well.... Bullet thinks that the nominations for adminship should remain for two months. Most wikis do one week on nomination. :::Is two weeks okay then? Because I want to write on how long the nominations are on Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship. ::::Are you saying I can change it to two weeks? Guess what? I am the first user nominated on the history of that page XD. :::::Wow... we are most certainately going to have like three new sysops in the future. BassJapas, Bullet Fransisco, and me. I am sure they are going to win so lets just wait till June 14. Why don't you really support/oppose? Could I be admin? I am sorry about pestering you about it, but it is the new month. I have read the regulations/requirements to be an admin and I know I am up for the task. In another subject, could you delete AR and talk to Mimo1? - Could you please give me a link to it? - It is an honor. It is an honor, Comrade. Marines Black Ops 00:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship Is it alright if I do some reconstruction on this page? As some of the rules aren't clear and there needs to be a voting standard and edit standard. And possibly a signature standard, because pages like that should use signatures like mine. I was thinking just signatures like --User:Username (User talk:talk) ~~~~~ As those are much cleaner and easier to view. With ability to change the colors, of course. 17:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you possibly do something about Arceus? I'm honestly have had it to my limit with him. And I don't want to explode at him. 14:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki :On the Requests for Adminship page it says that Bullet is awaiting his review. What does that exactly mean. By the way, can my request stay 'till I win the powers? BassJapas If BassJapas has a problem, she can ''leave. ''She can not revert a vote just because it opposed her. Thats basic cheating. As a result, she does not deserve admin rights. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Your second personality doesn't edit mainspace, so its votes are invalid, like the invalid it is. 14:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Just leave each other alone. Just try to avoid each other. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just not okay with getting unrightfully judged by a person and their "brother". Especially when they both don't edit mainspace much. Either way, I have other things to do then deal with immaturity. 15:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Additions to MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css As you saw on the IRC with my testing, I've been trying to get the forum icon thing to work, and finally got it to work. And since we'll most likely start using the forums once I get it up and running. If you want to add it, which I think would be beneficial, the code for adding it would be: /* ############################################################## */ /* ## Forum formatting -Algorithm & -Splaka from Central ## */ /* ############################################################## */ .forumheader { -moz-border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; border-top: 2px solid #FFCC00 !important; border-left: 2px solid #FFCC00 !important; border-bottom: 4px solid #A68500 !important; border-right: 4px solid #A68500 !important; background-color: #C0C0C0; color: #000; margin-top: 1em; padding: 6px; } .forumlist td.forum_edited a { color: black; text-decoration: none } .forumlist td.forum_title a { padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new {color: #D4AA00; font-weight:bold !important; font-weight:bold; background: url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/imagedump/images/5/59/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki_User.png?1') center left no-repeat; padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new:visited { font-weight: normal; background: none; padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist th.forum_title { padding-left: 20px; } At the bottom of both pages. 16:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a question :If I don't get six supports during two weeks and still have more supports than opposes then will I become an administrator and pass? :No, Jello, it doesn't work that way. All requests will be reviewed in 2 weeks. If you get 6 supports before or within 2 weeks, you're instantly promoted. If you get 6 oppose, its closed. If you fail to get 6 support by 2 weeks, your request will be closed and you can request it again in 45 days. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That's basically what happens. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 16:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson. I noticed that your signature takes a lot of space when in source mode, would you like me to make a page for you so it doesn't show all of your codes? 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok here is the page you can edit when changing it. And you need to type :) 17:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you like it? Also, I have a suggestion for the wiki. I will be creating a forum son about it. 17:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) This is the suggestion. Please read it and tell me what you think :) 18:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Please stop sending me messages. Ok?